the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset
"Everyone is the same, no matter what they look like." Appearance He has a pattern of colors on his scales, making a sunset like color. He also has some white spots on his underside wings like a Nightwing. His horns stick up like a Sandwing, and he has a black mane. And he has too small silver hoop earrings on his right ear. And because of Robin he has a couple of scars on him. Personality Sunset is a flirt and that's that. He loves to be a flirtatious dragon, especially to his wife Mistake. But all in all Sunset is a very nice, sweet, and caring dragon. Abilities/Weaknesses Abilites _________________ Sunset has fire breath and he can partially hide in the shadows, but dragons can still see part of him. Weaknesses _________________ Being heartbroken, losing the ones he loves, never being loved. Very cold temperatures. Family Father: Rattle Mother: Starseer Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): N/A Half-Brother(s): Talon Half-Sister(s): Scorpion Girlfriend: Mistake Wife: Mistake Dragonets: Dusk, Orchid, Mangoleaf, and Windystorm Romantic Relationship Status: Taken Sexuality: Heterosexual(Straight) Dragons Sunset is attracted to: Mistake Crush: N/A Former Crushes: Dapple Girlfriend: N/A Wife: Mistake Dragons attracted to Sunset: Mistake Dragons formerly attracted to Sunset: Dapple Other Relationships ---- Rattle: "You never loved me, and then you came up with the idea to send me away. I could never forgive you!" ---- Starseer: "You where a bit more caring than father, but you still agreed to send me away, and I could never forgive you for that." ---- Mistake: "I love you so much Gloom! You are so nice and sweet on the inside and out! Who cares what other dragons think of you, I will always love you!" ---- Dapple: "I'm sorry if I hurt you Dapple... I just don't like you the way I used to..." ---- Robin: "If you ever try to kill Mistake again, i'll kill you instead!" ---- Backstory Sunset was dropped off at the Orphanage by his parents Rattle and Starseer, who quickly flew away once they dropped Sunset off. Sunset was sad, yet determined to make new friends. He often flirted with female dragons, and one day he met a dragon named Dapple. Dapple returned his flirt, and Sunset liked the dragoness. Soon Sunset started to develop feelings for Dapple, but Princess Seashell adopted her, and off she went. Sunset was sad that Dapple had gone, but one day he met a dragon named Mistake. Sunset tried to be as nice to the gloomy dragoness as he could, and like other dragonesses he flirted with her a bit. And sometimes she would back. Mistake didn't like being called 'Mistake' so Sunset created a nickname for her, Gloom. And as time went on Sunset started to develop strong feelings for Mistake, greater than the ones for Dapple. One day Dapple came for a vist, Sunset could tell the dragoness enjoyed seeing him. And he did to as a friend of course. Dapple and Mistake had met and became friends, they even went to a pond where they made clower crowns and necklaces. Later that night Dapple had confessed her feelings, Sunset was confused on who to pick. Dapple told him to follow his heart, and for a few hours he sat in his room thinking who to choose. The words 'follow your heart' echoed in his mind and he did follow his heart. He choose Mistake, Dapple was heart broken and Sunset had never mean't to hurt her. Now Sunset and Mistake live on the Allwings island in peace, exept for a another dragon who is also in love with Mistake and can't get over her. The dragon who was also in love with Mistake went over to her when Sunset wasn't around, trying to convince her to be with him. But Mistake would always say no, once the dragon even asked Mistake to kill Sunet and she definetly said no. Sunset heard Mistake say that the dragon's name was Robin, and Sunset prmised to protect her. A day after Sunset and Mistake went to a fiesta Sunset prupossed to Mistake, and Mistake said yes. They descided to rest where they where, while Sunset was asleep and Mistake wasn't Robin came over and asked Mistake again to be with him instead of Sunset. Mistake said no again and Robin grabbed her and tried to kill her, Robin feld and Sunset woke up shocked. He toook Mistake to the Allwings castle to be healed by Princess Iceberg an animus, after he thanked the Princess and headed back home. Once Mistake woke up he told her he would always protect her. Category:Original Characters Category:Nightwing Category:Hybrid